


Sinful Proposal

by AlessiaNott



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jughead is older than Betty, M/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Jughead, Teen Pregnancy, alternative universe, kinda slow burn, original child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessiaNott/pseuds/AlessiaNott
Summary: When life throws Betty another curve ball, she doesn't expect that the only option she used to joke about would come with a deal that's too good to pass up on.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, FP Jones II/Original Female Character(s), Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Jellybean Jones/Sweet Pea, Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle
Comments: 133
Kudos: 257





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet our main characters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the story I told you guys on Under The Moon's Fait!  
> I know it kinda has a Fifty Shades vibe, not gonna lie, but I gave it my own twist! I hope you can see alone the way c:  
> I originally planned on waiting until I finished Try, but I really wanted to post this.
> 
> I want to thanks Kagzzy for helping me with the summary and convicing me to just post it, as I have Try completly planned and Under The Moon's Fate and this story have are 99% decided in my head.  
> Also, seriously thanks for helping me come with a title!  
> If you guys like good smut, she has the best I've read so far!
> 
> Before you start reading, I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistake you'll surely will find alone the way, please remember spanish is my first language and it gets really tricky to write on english, but the only way to get better is doing it, so :P

**Who is he?**

* * *

If you ask who Jughead Jones is, you’ll find different answers:

The first one is from the people that like to read his books:

They’ll tell you he is one of the best criminal novel authors from the last few years, and if you haven’t read any of his books, you must run to the closer library, because that itself is a crime.

Also, that if you search about his books and author career on the World Wide Web, you’ll find out that his books are based on real life events. That he was a witness of the terrifying story the pages of his books tell, which he started to write it when he was around 16 years old, and it wasn’t until he was 20, and many modifications and change of names later -to protect the identities of some of the people that appear in his books, - when he decided to try his luck and publish it.

The second answer will come from his fans, only that instead of an answer, you’ll get another question throw at you:

In what world do you live? Jughead Jones has become, much to his regret, a really known influencer, when it comes to the publishing world, but also affecting all kind of people, for how attractive he’s.

They’ll tell you that he’s 24 year old, but they don’t know his birthdate, so, his followers usually wish him a happy birthday on December 31th. His hair is as black as night. His eyes are as blue as the ocean. He’s tall. His style isn’t the one you’ll expect from a writer or the owner of Publishing Company.

He has a mysterious vibe. He’s from a small town called Riverdale, in up-state New York, but now he lives in New York City. He’s single and in many interviews he had said he isn’t looking for love.

Oh, and of course, you’ll never see him without his crown like beanie.

The third answer is one you’ll only get to know if you are able to become part of his intimate circle, because only this people know these details:

Jughead Jones is 24 years old, his birthday is only known by his sister, his father, his two best friends and brother-in-law, that he started to write to scape his awful childhood, he was part of a gang when he was a teenager, that the beanie he always have on only leaves his head he goes to sleep or take a shower, and he has have it since he was a child.

But the last answer, about who our main character is, and the real reason you’re reading this, is, well, is only know by four persons – without counting does that can’t really say anything by the non-disclosure agreement they had to sign, of course.

Geraldine Grundy, who made Jughead realize what he is.

Archie Andrews, his childhood best friends.

Toni Topaz, his other best friend, and the one that usually helps him.

Sweet Pea, his brother-in-law.

They know Jughead is a Dom. He’s obsessed with control. And, more than anything, they know the real reason why Jughead doesn’t believe in love.

That’s why, when Toni gives him an idea that’ll let him fulfill his need to control everything, and to satisfy his sexual needs without having to call escorts every time he has them, he decides to go alone with her, which drives him to a reality he didn’t expect to be a part of.

Except it doesn’t really goes according to his plan. You might be asking why? Because he meets _her_ , and he can’t really think on anything else.

* * *

**Who is she?**

* * *

Elizabeth Cooper, or Betty, how everybody calls her, is just a fighter. Everybody that has the privilege to meet her and her story will tell you so.

The life of this beautiful 19 year old woman has had so many up and downs, on the last couple of years.

She was born in the _perfect_ family. Parents _happily_ marry and two older siblings that loved her, they lived in the _perfect_ neighborhood too.

Her hair is _perfectly_ blonde, her eyes are _perfectly_ green, her features are _perfectly_ thin.

She is talented, smart…

Betty was simply the _perfect_ girl, the _perfect_ daughter, the _perfect_ student.

But, you know what they said: good girls are bad girls that haven’t been caught.

And, to be honest, in a world that demands perfection, she makes the worse of mistakes:

She falls in love with someone really older than her, who vowed that the feelings were reciprocated; promising that when she turned 18, they’ll move away from the small town they lived.

But the unthinkable happened:

Betty got pregnant, just two months before her 16th birthday. If that wasn’t enough, she got pregnant in a quickie, and the man that had promised they’ll live happily ever after, and that she innocently, to not say stupidly, believed, refused to take responsibility on the creature the teenager had in her womb…

His excuse? He was scared of the legal repercussions.

Oh, and of course, her family found out and kicked her out.

So, Betty, having just turned 16, gathered enough money to move to the Big Apple, with the help of her four best friends and the people most important for her: Veronica Lodge, Reggie Mantle, Kevin Keller and Cheryl Blossom; the last one, also her cousin and the only person in the family who didn’t turned her back to her.

That’s only the first part of the story of this young woman’s life.

Since then, the beautiful green-eyed blonde worked as a waitress, cashier, secretary, receptionist, washing dishes in restaurants, cleaning rooms in hotels… anything you can imagine? Betty has done it.

But, even though she currently can considerate herself a person economically stable, with a little girl she loves like to death, there is always a gray cloud that has to ruin everything she has planned.

She’s an expert in that.

Therefore, Betty, when her new boss offers her a deal so, so good, that she can’t really say no to, she becomes wrapped in a life she and her best friends only joked about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I'm planning to post the first chapter? I don't know yet! Hopefully alone the week, because I have the first two chapter written in spanish, it'll depends on how many online work my professors send now that we're under quarentine...
> 
> Any questions or suggestions? Ask me on tumblr! alessianott


	2. 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For him... He has a escort over.
> 
> For her... The curve ball is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Thank you for all the love you showed in the last chapter!  
> I really couldn't help myself into translating the first one and posting it!  
> I hope you guys like it!

“I want you to count” his voice was full of the desire his body had, now that the scene in front of him finally made him happy.

A girl he had bucked for the night was on the bed, her face kneeling with her face resting on the mattress; her hands were tied behind her naked back. Now he could finally proceed, after he ripped of the white thong she had on.

_‘Nasty.’_

He hated white lingerie, he found it simple and it didn’t cause him any emotion. That’s why he decided to punish her, after all she wasn’t _his_ , and he only paid her to use her for his pleasure. And that’s exactly what he wanted to do.

“Repeat, what are the safe words?”

“Green, yellow and red, sir”

He didn’t wait another moment. He started to give hit her backside with the riding crop, his strength increased while the girl numbered each of the hits, her skin, which was so pale that it reminded him about Casper the friendly ghost, started to turn pinker.

He smiled satisfied.

“Ten, thanks sir” her voice was a mix of desire, whining and a contained need for crying.

“Color?” he asked in a sharp tone. Looking as the pink shade had started to get a little red; he got closer and started to stroke her buttocks.

“Yellow”

He rolled his eyes.

‘ _Newbie’ he thought. He wasn’t severe at all. ‘I wish I could had bucked Evelyn’_ he sighed.

Evelyn was his favorite escort, she was a start, with her he could do anything he wanted, that woman was even more perverted than him. Come on, the limits he had Evelyn had tried them, and liked most of those. In fact, Evelyn has her sexual guinea pig.

He shook his head and decided to keep going.

* * *

“Mommy!” the little girl whined and pouted.

“Ash, I already told you, is bed time.” She reprimanded the little girl, who was frowning at her mom as she kept pouting with her arms crossed over her chest.

Betty had to use all she had to not laugh, her daughter was so adorable. She kissed her cheek.

“C’mon baby. Remember, ¡tomorrow we’ll go to see auntie Ronnie!” Betty used an enthusiastic tone.

“Yaaaay!” the two and half little girl clapped her hands at the idea of visiting her aunt… and eat chocolate, after all, Veronica who was also one of her godmothers, always gave the little girl chocolate when they saw each other, although Betty wasn’t completely happy with that.

The little girl’s bed time routine went as it always did, lying on her Aspen’s bed together while she read to her, her favorite book: Goldilocks and the Three Bears.

Aspen was snuggled up to her mom, in one of her hands she had her baby pink blanket, while with her other arm she was hugging her kitten stuffie, which was a gift from her auntie Ronnie when she was born. In her mouth she had a pacifier, while Betty stroked her back as she read the story the little girl loved so much.

“Good night, my princess” she whispered when she realized her baby was asleep when she finished the story, Betty left a kiss on her forehead. She got out of the bed carefully so she didn’t woke up the little girl and then put the rails up, so Aspen didn’t fell while she was sleeping.

Although Aspen was almost three years old, the little girl moved a lot while she slept, falling from the bed more than once.

She turned the nightlight, it had the shape of a bunny and it emitted a soft lilac light, that didn’t bothered the baby while she was sleeping. The nightlight was a gift from her godfather, Reggie, also on the day she was born.

She left the door with a little space and then she walked to her bedroom, which faced her daughter’s.

She went through her own night routine, and once she was able to lay on her bed she realized she had a message from Veronica.

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

It was a picture from a guy, for what she could see, in a hotel bed.

> “He hasn’t been the best… but let’s say the food and wine we had were worth it🤷🏻‍♀️”
> 
> “You’ll never change🤣.”

Then she sent another message.

> “Don’t forget I need you to look after Aspen. My boss wants to see me earlier. I hope it isn’t anything bad…🥺”
> 
> “Don’t overthink it, Bee. And if it’s something bad, you can apply the one my cousin, a Sugar Daddy😏🤪🤤🤣”
> 
> “Ha ha ha🙄. Yeah, keep dreaming… I love you, _vitch😘_.”
> 
> “And I love you, kitten🥰.”

* * *

“I don’t understand...” her eyes itched, thanks to the tears that were threatening to scape and start to race down her face, to see which one fell first.

For a moment she was tempted to close her first, and let her nails make new bloody half-moons in her palms, a habit she was able to get rid of in the middle of her pregnancy.

* * *

_The world seemed to stop, her ears stated to itch and the nauseas she had been feeling in the last few week came back, this time stronger… her breathing started to be uneven, her hands started to shake, therefor, the small pastlic and rectangular object did too._

_“Positive” she read out loud._

_Never in all her life a word had made her feel so anxious, terrified, not a cloud of thoughts or the creation of possible scenes like this one._

_She felt her writs getting wet; she looked down and notice a tear had fallen, only to be followed by more. Many hot, wet salty drops were running down her face from her eyes. She had to bit her lip so she wouldn’t start sobbing._

_Her siblings were downstairs, and she knew it was very likely that they’ll listen to her and make everything worse, of course, if that was itself was possible._

_She took a deep breath, counted to 100 and started to spell and hum…. She spend all the methods she had against panics attacks until she was able to calm herself down, she washed her face, put the test in her pocket and got out of the bathroom to go to the room and take her backpack._

_“I’m going out! I’ll go get my chemistry notebook at Veronica’s!” she announced when she was in the front door and quickly got out before her siblings could ask her anything._

_She put her headphones on and walked quickly a few blocks until she arrived to the bus stop, luckily it didn’t took too long until the bus arrived. While she was watching outside the window she felt the anxiety starting to rise again, she tried to concentrate in the song that was playing on her headphones, to sing it in her mind so she could distract herself._

_She got so distracted with the internal fight she had what the trip that usually felt excessively slow, this time was really quick. She pushed the bottom when she saw they were close to arrive to the stop she wanted and proceeded to get out when the bus stopped._

* * *

Betty was surrounded by the sensation that everything was falling apart, she felt like the small girl next door whose life had just crumble down, and in some way, it was like that:

“We are in the need of letting some staff members go, Miss Cooper… We’re so sorry to let you know that you’re one of those.”

“But…” her voice broke, she had to blink.

Her mind was spinning. But it always went back to the same point: How was she going to maintain Aspen and herself?

“We’re so sorry” the Human Resources manager was looking at her with pity… or at least that’s what she was supposed to transmit. Betty knew she didn’t really care.

‘ _Yeah right. You still have a job, family support, a home and a family that you’ll be able to maintain’_ she thought madly.

Betty wanted to scream, tell them that she was suing. But she knew that’ll only will make things work.

“This is your liquidation check, the contract signed by the manager. You have a month and a half to leave the department the company has given you”

Betty was going to say something when there was a knock in the door. The secretary of the Human Resources’ manager came in:

“Mrs. Marshall, they’re waiting for you in the conference room”

“Thank you, Stephaney. Let them know I’m on my way up” Mrs. Marshall looked back at Betty. “I hope everything goes well to you, Miss Cooper. If you need a recommendation letter, don’t doubt in asking for one.”

The woman left Betty alone, the young mother just sat there for a moment, looking at the check… what was she going to do now?


	3. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica talks to Betty.
> 
> Jughead looks into the options he has to find his perfect sub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously can't thank you guys enough for all the support you have showed to this story.
> 
> So, as a thank you, here goes another chapter :P

“You could…”

“I’m not moving in with you, Vee… I appreciate the offer, and I know you literally have a pent-house to yourself. But I want to give my daughter and I our own place” Betty looked at Aspen, who played happily in the living room of her godmother’s house, completely unaware of the situation she and her mother were facing right now.

“Okay…” Veronica snorted and rolled her eyes. “What do you plan to do? You know Reggie has an open spot in the enterprise he is working…”

“Back in the city I ran away from, weere Chuck works… let me remind you that when he found out he knocked me up, he just run away… coward…” she practically spited the last word. “At least I don’t have to share my daughter with anyone” she smiled proudly. Her face quickly got a more sad expression, once she remembered her current situation.

“And then? Betty…”

“I’ll have to look for a new job Veronica; there is nothing more for me to do”

* * *

“What about you go out on a date?” Sweet Pea asked his boss and brother-in-law.

The young man looked at Jughead raising an eyebrow. The man with blue eyes was sat in his desk, his back facing at Sweet Pea, while he looked out the big window he had in his office.

“Dates aren’t my thing. Those are just for _vanilla_ people. And you know I don’t want that. _At_ _all_.”

“Right, that’s why you’re the Christian Grey of Riverdale… well, New York, now. You’re just going to wait until your own Anastasia gets here to give an interview, only to fall when she crosses the door” Sweet Pea rolled his eyes while Jughead just laughed.

“I didn’t pictured you as a person who watched those movies”

“Let’s say your sister likes the saga… and she also like _some things.”_ Jughead groaned.

“Okay… I got it, you and Jelly are happy. You should put a ring on her, bro”

“If it was for me, we would already have three kids running around. But you know your sister…” he looked at the clock and sighed. “Well bro, it’s my time off. I agreed to meet at lunch with her.” Sweet Pea stood up from the chair and walked towards the door. “Think about it…” he added. “JB gets sad when you’re down… okay, she’s not the only one.”

Sweet Pea left before Jughead could say anything about it.

Jughead sighed, he stood up and went to the bathroom he had in his office. He looked at himself in the mirror. He took his phone from the pocket of his pants and opened the messages app to write one.

> “Available?”
> 
> “Just left the motel. Why?”
> 
> “I need your help…”

He quickly regretted sending that last message.

The call from “TOPaz👑” started to ring. He rolled his eyes. Why did he allowed her to put her face as one of the facial recognitions of his phone?

“Wait, wait… How come my dearest and best of friends, brother from another mother, genius of genius, need helps from me, a simple mortal?”

“Toni, please be serious… I’ll take you to eat sushi, but I need an advice from my best friend.”

“Okay, quit the crying, you big baby… I’ll be there in ten minutes. Don’t get crazy, auntie Toni will come to the rescue”

Jughead rolled his eyes for what it fell the thousand time; it was a habit that when he was or talked with his closer people just came natural to him. He sent a message to Sweet Pea letting he know he was going to eat sushi with Toni, to the place the ebony skin girl loved. Sweet Pea answered that he’ll be eating there with Jellybean, but in a different table, because they wanted to be alone.

* * *

“You don’t have to do that, we’re only going to eat and then I’ll be back in the office”

“You really want to repeat what happened the last time you went out without a bodyguard?”

The idea made Jughead feel a chill running through his body.

“Okay, you win. But we’ll be on the first floor, you must stay on the lower level. We’re having a business meeting.”

“Yeah right… I know what type of businesses Toni runs, good luck with that, my friend”

* * *

If you knew Toni, you’ll know she would do anything for sushi. Those ten minutes became 5. Jughead made fun of her, only to have the woman reminding him he was going to pay the check.

Of course, this made him stop his teasing. Toni had a big appetite that was almost a the same level of Jughead’s, but when it came to sushi, she was able to eat the double she usually did.

“What’s wrong?”

“Sweet Pea made me think about going on a date… but that’s just for vanilla people” Toni rolled her eyes.

“Oh, my dearest friend. You clearly forgot you’re talking with a guru in the world of dates and social networks.”

She took her purse; she took her laptop out and started to write on in, after having connected it to the Wi-Fi.

“Yesterday a client, who has the same type of _likes_ that you do, was able to match with his perfect half…” she mentioned him, never stopping her typing. “I’m not saying you’ll meet the person you’re going to marry or fall in love with… but you can meet people…” she explained. “You could even make a casting!”

Jughead smiled at the idea. That would be so much easier. He could find the perfect sub, without having to go on dates. He’ll just pay an specific amount of money and made her follow a contract.

“ _Okay, that sounds so much like Christian Grey”_ he cringed at the thought.

“Toni, you’re a genius”

Toni took the chopsticks that were on the table; she smirked at him and nodded as she put them apart:

“I know” she winked at her best friend, only to start attacking the first dish of sushi she had ordered. “I wanna be one of the judges!”

Yes, Jughead rolled his eyes again.


	4. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has a new job were she has to apply the system she has made with the years to survive.
> 
> He is getting impatient, none of the candidate that has applied to be his sub are perfect for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I can't seriously believe all the support you have showed to this fic, and it has 3 chapters!  
> Really, I can't thank you enough!
> 
> So, here is the last part I had to translate :P from now on, it just fresh chapters :3

Start in a new job isn’t easy, that something Betty have always known, but when you’re young is far worse, the judgmental looks when they find out in some way that she’s only 19 and has a two-year-old child - and by _some_ _way_ it because the people that Human Resources are always the most curious and check the files of new employees to see where they are front.

Betty is actually used to the looks, the rumors, to be pointed at… Really, ever since she got pregnant and had become star of the talks back in the small town she used to live before she moved to New York, she learned to close her ears to what people said… it could be said she was almost immune.

Key word: _almost._

After all, the blond was a human being with feelings, in her last years of being a ‘ _teenager’_ and with the hormones still adjusting, lets add that ever since she had Aspen she had gotten a little more sensible.

In the years she had been working, Betty developed a system to be able to survive for a long time in whatever she was working at; it consisted in learning the names of people to classify them in different groups of questions:

_‘Who do I need to be careful with? Who is being nice out of pity? Who are truly nice? Who doesn’t know I exist?’_

As one of the clean ladies at Jones Publishing it only took her two weeks and half to be able to give the answers at her questions:

Who did she need to be careful with? Ethel Muggs, the Mr. Jones secretary.

Who were nice out of pity? Midge Klum, one of the editors, Moose Mason, one of the responsible of the sports book’s section, and Louise, her supervisor – a woman that was in her mid-40, something it reminded Betty to the kind of person her mother could have been, if Alice wouldn’t have been so _focused_ on what people thought.

Who were truly nice? Sweet Pea, the CEO’s bodyguard and Fags Fogarty, Mr. Jones personal assistant.

Who didn’t know she existed? Honestly, the only person that mattered was Mr. Jones.

Even though she hated her new work, she also knew it could be so much worse, that’s why the green-eyed girl was trying to give all her enthusiasm to avoid giving them a reason to fire her, which made her supervisor happy. Louise was so pleased with Betty’s work that when she already had a month working, she assigned the young woman a few bathrooms and office on the last three floors, where the important people worked.

Of course that Louise’s pity for Betty had played a card on that decision too.

* * *

“Betty, have you eaten lunch?” She heard Louise’s voice while she was finishing one of the bathrooms in the 48tg floor. Before answering she checked the clock in her wrist.

Her lunch hour was almost done.

She got out of the cubicle she was doing, to find the woman who looked at her with a friendly smile.

“I didn’t notice the hour” Betty admitted, trying to make it sound as a joke, even thought she was blushing. “I had decided to finish this bathroom before having lunch, anyway” she shrugged.

“You haven’t finished? This looks so shiny; you really are a committed person!” Betty couldn’t help blush more at the praise. “What else you have to do before you’re done?” Louise’s asked curiously.

“Well, I need to change the paper rolls and add soap” Betty explained as she hugged herself.

“I can do it if you want; after all I just had lunch… if I’m not wrong you have the vice-president’s office and the bathrooms in the 49th floor next… I prefer that you don’t waste energy that you can use to make those bright…” Betty bit her lower lip, she didn’t want her to thing she was lazy. Louise seemed to notice “Seriously, I insist”

“Okay, but only this time” the older woman smiled softly and nodded. Betty was about to get out the door, but she stopped and looked at the kind woman. “Thank you so much.”

Louise only winked at her.

Betty didn’t lose more time, she quickly when to the elevator and pressed the -4 bottom where the clean ladies’ lockers could be found. She needed to get the food she had brought for lunch.

* * *

Stress.

That was what Jughead was feeling at that moment, after being reviewing curriculums of potential candidates to be his sub, he was starting to lose faith that the plan was going to work.

He left the iPad on the couch of his office. The picture of a girl with Asian eyes was looking at him until the screen turned black when the device blocked.

Frustrated he took his phone, which unlocked with the facial recognition and proceeded to open his conversation with Toni:

> “This isn’t working”
> 
> “It’s your fault. You are extremely meticulous.”
> 
> “If I’m going to choose a single girl to fulfill my needs for a long period of time, _of course_ she has to be perfect for me, Toni”
> 
> “At least are there some for the second phase?”
> 
> “Only four are acceptable, but I don’t think they’re going to make it for the final phase.”

He sighed when his phone started to ring, rolling his eyes when he noticed Toni had also put a specific ring tone… God, he really needed to change his password.

“ _What_?”

“You are IMPOSSIBLE” she emphasized the last word.

“Hey, it’s not my fault that there isn’t a simple girl that could satisfy what I want.”

“Again, you’re _impossible._ Where are you?”

“At my office. Why?” Jughead got up from the couch and walked towards the window, which gave him an incredible view of the city. Then he went to his desk, to get a cigar’s book he had saved.

“I’ll be there in a few, to see what these girls have in common and I’ll personally choose the ones to make to the second phase… because, seriously, if It was up to you, you’ll become a virgin again…” Jughead laughed sarcastically at the comment.

“You’re _impossible,_ T” he made fun of her.

“Whatever you say, Jug, but we’ll do this my way or we won’t get anything if we keep this pace… _capisci_?”

“Well…” Toni didn’t let him finish.

“Nothing. I’ve always been the one to find you the girls that you have really liked, so you just shut up and follow my lead”

“I can’t stand you”

“LIIIEE!” she said and then hung up., before he could say another thing.

Jughead looked at his locked phone for a few moments, thinking if it was the best idea to let her best friend have the lead on the searching of the perfect girl for his fantasies.

‘Well, thanks to her you met Evelyn…’ he could hear his conscience remind him. ‘At the end, if the girl isn’t really of your linking, you can perfectly cancel all this and keep hiring escorts’

He sighed, feeling how a headache started to form. He took a sit on the chair behind his desk and to pulse the intercom.

“What can I do for you, Mr. Jones?” his assistant’s voice filled his ears, Fangs Fogarty was an ambitious young man, around the same age as Jughead, who skin had a light toasted tone and had a chin that looked as it had been chiseled.

“Fangs, please, bring me an aspiring and a glass of water” he asked as he rubbed his forehead.

“Right away, sir”

* * *

Jughead released the intercom bottom and got comfortable in his chair, which titled a bit so he could get as comfortable as he wanted. His chair was one of his favorite things in his offices. He closed his eyes, trying to see if that eased at least a bit his headache. He knew that when Toni arrived he would get a migraine if it didn’t get better.

When he heard a knock in the door he let Fangs come in, the young man walked to the desk and gave his boss the order he asked. Jughead took the aspiring and the glass filled of cold water with ice cubs, he drank a bit before taking the aspiring and then drink all the water.

“Fangs, Toni is on her way. When she arrives let her in, please tell Ethel to cancel everything I had on my agenda and to get the things les urgent for later. I’m not feeling really good, so when Toni leaves I’ll go home.”

“Of course Mr. Jones, do you want me to let Sweet Pea know so he starts to get ready?”

“Tell him to come up when Toni leaves, please.”

“Of course, I’ll do that Mr. Jones”

Jughead nodded and Fangs took the empty glass, he left the office closing the door slowly behind him. Internally Jughead thanked the gesture, he was starting the feel really bad.

He got adjusted himself in the chair again, closing his eyes, trying to relax as much as it was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small spoiler guys :P  
> Jughead and Betty will meet reeeaaaaaaaallly soon 7u7r  
> Just two more chapters *u*


	5. 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni is sure she has found out the right woman for Jughead.
> 
> Sweet Pea isn't happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have so many inspiration with this fic that I can't just stop writting it lol  
> If you're wondering when I'm going to post my other fics, I'm not sure, I'm half way done with the next chapter of Try, and I'm currently in a little writer block with Under The Moon's Fate (Which sucks cause it really is my favorite to write), so, hopefully sooon.  
> For now, hope you enjoy this one as much as I'm.

Toni wasn’t a patient person, seriously. But if you tested her when she was handling Jughead, she could be nominated as the more patient person alive. Because dealing with Jughead, especially in his most frustrated version being patient was more a requirement than a virtue.

So, before going up to his office she decided to go to the small coffee shop his best friend’s business had. She needed something to eat so she could deal with him.

The coffee shop was small; it has a Starbucks’ vibe, because Jughead was a little hipster, although he wouldn’t admit that atrocious idea she had about him. She went to the line that had formed, as it was most of the employees’ lunch time, and those who wanted to look powerful just brought their food there, because it was an _atrocious_ idea to bring their food from home, not matter how expensive their orders turned out.

Toni always laughed at them in her mind, if only they knew their CEO, the owner of the company they worked at which they _oh so adored_ , would kill to get home cooked meals, they surely would suffer an aneurysm. Oh well, at least the idea kept her amused.

When she got her order – three black coffees, two with witch sugar and her blueberry muffin – the pink haired woman walked towards the service elevator, because it was quicker than waiting for the regular one that stopped in all the floors, because everybody was too lazy to go down the stairs… Yeah, she wasn’t taking the stairs, but Jughead got the office on the 50th floor… what was the excuse for those who worked at the first floor?

When the door of the elevator opened she didn’t expect to see someone on it, when she usually took it she was all by herself. But this time was different. A young woman – Toni realized she looked younger than her– with the uniform the clean ladies used in the building, was inside it. She had a cleaning car with a mop and many other cleaning tools.

She had blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, it looked really pressed – Toni thought she would get a headache if used her hair that way. Her eyes were green, they sparked with some sort of innocence, along with nervousness, as she was almost scared of how Toni would react because she was using the elevator, even thought it was for her use so she could transport all the things she needed to do her work.

Toni smiled at her, which made the blond feel a little better.

“Good morning” the sun-kissed skin woman made sure to use a friendly tone.

“Good morning, miss…” the answer came in a shy whisper; it was so low that Toni almost didn’t hear it. Her voice was soft, timid… Toni noticed the nervous movements of her fingers as they tightened the grip around the cleaning car’s handle– they were short, thin; her nails looked as they needed a new session of manicure, as the nude color she had on them was starting to peel off.

“Would you mind pressing the 50th floor bottom?” she asked, keeping her voice sweet, as if she didn’t wanted to fright the woman – and maybe that’s why she kept her tone that way.

“Sure, no problem”

She noticed the small identification she had tied to her clothes. _Elizabeth Cooper._ Her name was sweet too…

When they arrived to the 49th floor Betty started to move to get out of the big moving box they had traveled in.

“Have a good day, miss” once again her tone was low that Toni almost didn’t caught what she had said.

When the metal doors closed, leaving Toni alone until she reached the 50th floor, she couldn’t help to smirk.

* * *

When the door opened Jughead was really close to call security, but he knew Toni, she would go to his house, it was better if they went through it right away, that way he would be able to go home faster, and get a bubble bath.

‘ _Maybe I could try to see if Evelyn is free tonight…’_ he would’ve kept thinking about it, but Toni started the conversation with something that really got his interest.

“You can officially stop the search, my friend. I’ve found the perfect candidate for you…” she said as she took a sit in front of him, leaving the coffees on the table.

Jughead rolled his eyes as he took some coasters out. He hated the idea of his table having some marks on it.

“Let me guess, the Japanese girl? I mean, she is gorgeous, but she has too many limits...” Toni cut him.

“No, _idiot._ She isn’t any of the candidates you have, I mean; I bet she doesn’t picture you as a Dom or anything…” she laughed before continuing. “Hell, she surely doesn’t have any idea about the casting you’re doing…”

“And who is this woman and how do you know she’s perfect for me?” he raised his eyebrow, now confused.

“Call your human resource department so they can bring you her file.”

Jughead was about to protest. An employee? Was she serious?

But he knew better than just discussing with her, after all, no one would question why he would ask for a file, he was the owner of the Jones Publishing, and he could do what he pleased.

* * *

Sweet Pea brought the file, as he was on his way up and one of the HHRR workers asked him to bring it to him. He didn’t read it; he wasn’t interested with what it said, or whose file it was.

So, he simply gave it to Jughead and sat down in the chair next to Toni. He was so eager to go home to see Jellybean, his mouth watering to the idea of which fabulous meal his girlfriend was making for dinner… he hoped for meatloaf, it was his favor…

“Elizabeth Cooper” Sweet Pea’s train of thoughts stopped when Jughead read the name out loud.

He knew this girl, she was the new sweet clean lady, and she was really nice to everybody, always offering smiles not even caring if the people were rude to her. He found out by Fangs, who heard from Ethel, who was told by Midge, who had talked with the HHRR gossipers that the young blond was a young mother.

He didn’t care about it, hating how people looked down at her just because she was a Teen Mom, hell, his mother was one and she had succeeded at the end. It only made him feel in the need to reassure her that there was a person that didn’t judge or just had pity of her situation.

“What’s wrong with Coop?” he asked, looking at Jughead then at Toni.

“Oh, you know her, good. I just met her and she has the vibe of the perfect girl for our Jughead here.” Sweet Pea frowned.

“Hell no! Cooper is a really sweet young woman, you really shouldn’t involve her in this shit” Sweet Pea was almost mad, that girl didn’t deserved be considered a sexual thing.

“Calm down, idiot. I’m not saying he should kidnap her, but what’s wrong of meeting with her? Maybe Jug could come with a plan… she’s too cute to be a cleaning lady”

“I agree that she deserves more than working as a cleaning lady, but she has so much on her plate already, she doesn’t need _any_ of _your_ shit.”

“And how do you know so much about her, SP? I hope you’re not cheating on my little sister” the guy with the tattoo on his neck rolled his eyes.

“I’ve just talked a few times with her, she has been working here for almost two months, I first hear from her by Fangs. She’s a mother, a teen mom; she is looking to provide for her child, she doesn’t deserve you wrapping her in your shit, so you can just throw her away when you’re done.”

Jughead semblance got softer, he knew how protective Sweet Pea was with all the teen mothers, but maybe he could get what he wanted if this girl really fitted his likes and help her and the child.

He had a heart, he liked children fine, and he wasn’t a monster. He wouldn’t force her; he hated the idea of a Dom forcing a person into becoming his sub. His world was all about consent, although many people believed differently.

“You know me better than that, Sweets” he pointed, a little hurt that Sweet Pea would find him capable of leaving the poor woman with nothing, especially if she had a child. “I want to meet her, talk to her. I’ll propose her a deal; if she doesn’t take it I’ll just look for another girl. I wouldn’t force _anyone.”_

Sweet sighed and nodded, while Toni smiled brightly.

When Jughead had something in his mind, he would just go for it.


	6. 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead reads Betty's file, he stalk her a little bit on social media.
> 
> Betty gets called to her boss's office, he has a proposition for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, seriously, thank you all for the kudos and comments! You guys are amazing!

He wasn’t really sure if he should go along with what Toni had said, a part of him wanted so much to meet the girl his best friend had sworn was perfect for him, but another part kept thinking about what Sweet Pea had said.

He really needed to considerate everything in a bigger picture, especially now there was a child involved.

He decided to follow what his instinct said, for starters he asked Sweet Pea to copy Elizabeth’s file for him, that way he could go through it at home as he drank a beer or maybe a glass of wine… if he liked what he read, then he’ll look for her on social media, check a little bit of her and the people she knew, so he could make a better picture of what this woman was like…

And if this went okay, then he’ll make a proposition he’ll make sure she couldn’t say no.

* * *

> **Name:** Elizabeth May Cooper
> 
> **D/O/B:** June 29th, 2001
> 
> **Type of blood:** A+
> 
> **Previous works:** Cashier (SEE PAGE 2 FOR MORE INFORMATION), Clean Lady (SEE PAGE 2 FOR MORE INFORMATION), Waitress (SEE PAGE 2 FOR MORE INFORMATION), Secretary (SEE PAGE 3 FOR MORE INFORMATION), Dish Washer (SEE PAGE 3 FOR MORE INFORMATION)…}

* * *

_‘Pretty name… there isn’t a huge age difference between us…’_ when he reached the previous work he was surprised, quickly turning for the next page, he read so many names of places he knew and others he thought were of small business… this woman really was a hard worker.

* * *

> **Do you have someone depending on you?**
> 
> **Yes:** X. **No: _**
> 
> **If you do, what’s the type of relationship with the dependent? I am:**
> 
> **Mother/Father** X. **Daughter/Son _ Cousin _ **
> 
> **Friend _ Other (Please specify) ________ **
> 
> **Age of the dependent:** 2 and half years old.

* * *

_‘She probably had her daughter when she was 16 or 17’_ he thought before resuming the reading.

* * *

> **Emergency contact:**
> 
> Reggie Mantle (XXX-XXXXXXX)
> 
> Veronica Lodge (XXX-XXXXXXX)
> 
> Cheryl Blossom (XXX-XXXXXXX)
> 
> Kevin Keller (XXX-XXXXXXX)

* * *

Jughead raised an eyebrow, could this Reggie or Kevin being her significant other? He wouldn’t admit that he fell a little jealous about the idea.

* * *

> **Notes by supervisor:** _Miss Cooper is a really hard worker, always giving her 110%, in the short period of time she had demonstrated she is interested on doing her best, never complaining about the amount of work she receives, always eager to please…_

* * *

Jughead kept reading a little more about what the supervisor had said about the young mother, but the fact that “eager to please” was written, it really made him more excited, wondering if Toni was right.

He decided that she had passed the first phase, so he quickly took his phone to look for her on social media. Her Facebook was completely private, as was all of her social media’s accounts. He thought about following her, but he knew that would turn weird as they hadn’t really met yet.

The man sighed, thinking what options he had.

‘ _Bingo’_

He started to look for the person listed as her emergency contacts, and they all had their profiles in public:

He saw a photo that Veronica had posted on Instagram of a really adorable little girl, her hair was some sort of dirty blonde, her skin matched this Veronica woman, and her eyes were the softest brown eyes he had ever seen.

He almost wanted to hug her, protect her; it reminded him a little about how Jellybean looked when she was around that age.

It had been posted just a few days back.

> **@V.Lodge:** ‘I have the cutest goddaughter, I love you my beautiful Aspen ‘Cecilia’😇 _._ Thank you **@BettyCooper** for giving me the best goddaughter ever🥰 _’_

He went through the comments, quickly identifying those from Elizabeth’s emergency contacts…. or Betty, he noticed everybody called her that:

> **@BettyCooper:** We love you V! But you know her middle name is Marjorie…🤔
> 
> **@V.Lodge:** You know you can change it, right?🥺 Cecilia is so much cuter🤷🏻.
> 
> **@CherylBombshell:** Get over it,🙄 she has my middle name. Aspen Marjorie sounds with so much class💁🏼. My dear cousin Betty knows it.
> 
> **@MagnificentMantel:** that cutie is the best goddaughter ever🥰! Uncle Reggie loves you, Aspen🤪
> 
> **@KKeller:** Gotta agree with C, Marjorie is a classic🤷🏻.
> 
> @ **V.Lodge:** You really don’t have taste.🙄

He clicked Cheryl’s profile; the photo he opened had the same little girl giving a peck to a woman who was kneeling so the little girl could reach her by standing on her toes. The woman’s hair was blonde, tied in two braids, he could noticed her skin was pale. It was Betty, she was tagged… if there wasn’t a little girl on the photo, he would’ve considered how _satisfying_ would be turning that skin into a pink tone, after a spanking.

Thing he did when he swiped to the next photo, were Betty had a ponytail and was smiling acting innocent, with a pen touching her lips.

> **@CherylBombshell:** Happy birthday, sweet baby cousin😘, you’re the best mama, cousin and friend anyone could ask. I really admire how strong you are, never letting anything drag you down👊🏼 Thank you for being you, and I’ll stop now because I’m really getting really sappy, but I can’t really help it when it comes to a person I love and has given me the best and sassier goddaughter ever. I love you and my little Aspen **Marjorie.** 🤪

Instead of reading the comments, he just clicked on Kevin’s name, he laughed when he saw the profile, in which he stated on his bio that he was _‘🌈fabulously gay🌈’_. He didn’t need to worry about him, then.

There was a photo of him and Betty, thought they looked younger, he simply captioned it with _‘#TBT to honor the birthday girl. I admire you so much, girl😘 Keep being you!’_

He detailed the photo: Betty had a cheerleader uniform, a small blue skirt that allowed him to appreciate her tights, he realized she had long legs… making him wonder how they would feel around his head if he went down on her…

He groaned, his pants getting too tight.

Quickly, before he got a huge erection he wouldn’t be able to ignore, he went to the last profile: Reggie’s.

The man could be considered attractive, he had a very manly vibe… he had some posts of him with a football team uniform… ‘ _He was the quarterback’_ he realized when he saw the number… Okay, Jughead wasn’t a big fan of sports, but being Archie’s best friend gave him a reasonable amount of knowledge. He clicked a photo of him, Aspen and Betty, in which he had the little girl on his shoulders and Betty hugging him… he didn’t like that.

> **@MagnificentMantle:** Happy birthday sweet mama👩👧, you’re a total MILF, as much as I hate to admit it😡 You’re the best little sister from another mother anyone could ask for, thank you for honoring me by being a godfather to the cutest angel on this world. I’ll always have your back🖤

Maybe he really did see her as a little sister, but he wasn’t totally sure, if Betty agreed he would ask her about him, because after watching the photos he realized he wanted her and she really was her type, at least physically speaking – he had a thing for blondes.

He closed his phone after taking a screenshot of the photos he saw on Cheryl’s and Kevin’s profile –cropping Kevin, so he could only have Betty on her cheerleader uniform.

_‘If she accepts, I’ll totally order her some, maybe even one of her old school’_

He felt his cock throbbing a little thanks to the thoughts that filled his head, Betty in a cheerleader uniform, no panties or bra on, as he had her tied up on his bed, just for him to do what he wanted with her.

He unlocked it, and half an hour later, he had cum on his hand watching her photo.

* * *

Betty started her day at work like any other; she had made a routine so she could work more efficiently: go to her locker and leave her backpack and Tupperware with her lunch, great Louise and Sweet Pea, who also had his locker in the same floor, get the cleaning car and start working on the first few floors, starting with the bathrooms, then she had lunch break, when it was done, she started with the offices.

She worked on the vice-president‘s office, putting all in her so everything looked spotless, in her years working as clean lady at other companies, she had learned the higher the position, the pickier they were

Then she had the CEO’s office, it was usually Louise’s work, but the older woman had asked her to cover that one because she had to pick something really quick at the mail office.

Betty put all she had in it, relieved that Mr. Jones was in a meeting.

When she was done, it was almost time to leave. She smiled proud of herself because that meant she maybe could make a quick stop at the supermarket to pick some things she needed for dinner, before it was time to pick Aspen up.

Betty was about to leave the locker room when Louise called her, telling her something that threw her off her game.

Mr. Jones wanted to see her.

She got really scared, had she done anything wrong when she worked at his office? What if he was mad and fired her?

Her mind started to play different scenarios as she walked to the service elevator. Her thoughts only stopped when she arrived to the door of the office, Ms. Muggs looked at her with a smirk before she asked:

“What are you doing here?” her red curls bounced a little when she tittle her head.

“Mr. Jones requested me?” Ethel noticed how unsure she was, so she laughed.

“ _You…_? Why would Mr. Jones want to see a _clean_ _lady_?” Betty blushed and shrugged, not really knowing what to say. A part of her also wanted to give the woman a piece of her mind, but she knew it wasn’t really worth it.

She knew Ethel was right as well, what if it was a joke from those at upper-levels that wanted to give them a reason to fire her? 

Maybe it was one of the receptionists doing; there was one that specially disliked Betty because she was the embodiment of _sin_ because she had a child out of wedlock.

Betty gave up and decided to walk away, only to be stopped by Sweet Pea, who gave her a friendly smile.

“Mr. Jones in did requested to see Ms. Cooper here, Muggs. Stop being a bitch, would you?” Ethel throw a look at the man, one that made Betty think that if looks could kill, Sweet Pea would already be underground.

Ethel pressed a bottom on her desk; a buzzing sound came from the office’s door, letting them know it got unlocked. Sweet Pea smiled at Betty. The younger took a deep breath before entering the office, behind him.

* * *

Jughead was nervous, which was really unusual, he was always in control, he always got what he wanted, he knew he was a really persuasive person, he was good at reading people, learning small details some never really would think possible.

That was part of the reason people liked his books so much, he had a way with the characters – how he detailed them physically and mentally – that made people really intrigued about the development they suffered through the pages, specially knowing it was based on real people.

He was almost completely sure that the offer he had for Miss. Cooper was good, so good that the woman would say yes, not matter how insane it could sound for some people what he wanted in exchange.

The door buzzed and got open, Sweet Pea walked in first, followed by the woman he had fantasized since last night. The uniform she had on should make her look really unappealing, but Jughead couldn’t help but thing that the woman would look good even with a potato sack.

Her green eyes were big, curious, but always avoided looking at him in the eyes. He didn’t know if he liked that or no… he could also feel how nervous she was, she was radiating a vibe of being scared, as if she was in trouble.

“Thank you Sweet Pea?” he asked a little confused, he didn’t remembered asking Sweet Pea to bring her.

“Muggs was being a bitch” Jughead rolled his eyes, Ethel was really getting on his nerves. “I’ll be waiting outside” he added, before Jughead could say anything.

Sweet Pea shot a smile to Betty, only to leave them alone. Once the door closed, Jughead looked at her in the eyes.

“Good afternoon, Miss Cooper… It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Please, take a seat” he nodded towards the chairs in front of his desk.

Betty gulped, her worse fears starting to get the best of her. She slowly walked towards one of the leather chairs and sat down.

“Mr. Jones…” Jughead almost groaned, her voice was absolutely _perfect._ Maybe Toni was right, “Did I do something wrong when I cleaned your office?” her tone was a whisper. The man noticed she was terrified.

“Oh, you cleaned today? I didn’t knew, no, it’s nothing about that, but you’re really are incredible, my office has never been so spotless” he praised her, when he noticed the blush on her cheeks he had to contain a smirk.

_‘Beautiful, if you agree, I’ll totally keep you blushing’_

“I called you here, Miss Cooper, because I have a proposition for you...” he started, as he stood up and walked around his desk slowly. “I really hope you accept it” he added, Betty raised an eyebrow.

“What if I don’t?” she asked, regretting immediately the tone she used.

‘ _She has fire… I like that’_ Jughead noted, this time he gave her a little smirk, as he took a sit in the chair next to Betty’s.

“Well, nothing really, I’ll feel a little disappointed, but there wouldn’t be any repercussions for you” he quickly clarified. “I’m confident that you are going to accept it, because I really have a beneficial deal for both of us… and your child” he added the last part, making Betty look at him suspicious.

The blonde studied him for a moment, wondering how the man knew so much about her, when she was almost sure he didn’t have any idea she existed in the last few days.

“Okay… I think I can hear it?” she said unsure.

“Excellent, but first, I need you to sign this.” He said as he took a paper. “Is a NDA agreement” he explained. “You can read it before you sign it, of course, to make sure I’m not setting you in a trap.”

Betty bit her lower lip; the smirk appeared again on his face. Jughead felt his pants getting a little too tight.

‘ _Fuck baby girl, you have no idea what you’re doing to me.’_

The woman took a moment to read it, she wasn’t stupid after all. When she made sure that there wasn’t anything that could harm her, she signed on the dotted line.

“Perfect.” Jughead smiled, if she was up, her knees surely would’ve failed her.

The man was really hot, her total style. She had always had a thing for man who knew they were powerful, but not total assholes – Chuck didn’t count. So far, Mr. Jones was being really respectful to her, so when he told her all the benefits she’ll get for whatever she had to do, she almost said yes right way:

Monthly income around ten thousand dollars, Aspen would get a scholarship on the best school of New York and he’ll pay her college when the time come, Betty would be able to get a degree in whatever online course she wanted, she and Aspen would have a house close to Aspen’s future school, she’ll get a car, health insurance…

She froze when she heard what she’ll have to do.

“I want you to be my sub, my girl… _mine._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY FINALLY MET! I gotta said I really enjoyed Jughead getting affected by Betty :P


	7. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead talk.
> 
> She thinks about it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG YOU GUYS! Thanks for all the love you give to this story! Sorry it took so long to post, but I just couldn't find the words to write this at the end this turned out a little hotter than I expected lol.   
> Totally worth it tho, hope you guys enjoy it!

You know when you’re sick and you can hear like a whistle in your ears? Betty could hear it, the whistle was so loud she was sure she didn’t really understood what Mr. Jones had said to her, because there really wasn’t any way this powerful, good looking, talented and smart –she has read his books, they were one of her favorites- was into her, or into that kind of things.

She watched as his mouth moved, surely saying other things she couldn’t quite well understand, thanks to how stunned she had become. He put his hand on her knee, only to get her attention, but she could swore his touch burned her, making her pussy get a little wet.

 _‘Stop it’_ she told herself.

“Elizabeth?” he called her, she shook her head to clear her mind and finally looked at him, this time in the eyes.

Wrong move

His eyes had the most beautiful blue tone she had ever seen, making her catch her breath as the deepness of the color made her almost nibble her lower lip… She had to clear her throat so she wouldn’t choke on her words.

“I’m sorry, I think I hear you wrong?” she asked, her voice was a whisper. Jughead took his hand off her knee and stood up. “You want me to be your… _what_?”

“My submissive” he said, like it was the most common thing on the world. Betty blushed. Jughead’s pants got tight.

“But I have a daughter…” she said, he shrugged.

“I know, and she’s the most important think to you, that I know too, I’m sure you’re a good mother, despite your situation” he assured him, as he took a sit. “I’m not a monster, _Elizabeth…_ I wouldn’t do anything to harm you or your daughter, I believe kids need to be put first, even when they aren’t your own” Betty looked at him, raising an eyebrow, he was confusing her.

Jughead pressed the intercom bottom:

“Sweet Pea, bring me a scotch, please… would you like something?” he looked at Betty; the blonde noticed her mouth was getting a little dry.

“Water is fine” she said and he nodded.

“And a water too, please” he said, before releasing the bottom, not caring for an answer.

Jughead studied at her for a moment, he knew she didn’t understand him, this wasn’t going to be just ‘ _I’ll give you this, you’ll be my sub’_ kind of situation, maybe that’s why he had wanted her since he read her file, but having that challenge was just extra fun.

“I’ll try to explain myself a little better, because I know this is confusing, and I may be a writer, but that’s easier because you can check” he took a deep breath before he continued. “I’m not asking you something like you see on those movies they have now, I might be a dom, I might had you sign a NDA, I might want you to be my submissive, I might even have you sign a contract if you agree; but those movies has most thing wrong, the most important thing in a dom/sub relationship is trust, I need to earn your trust, long before we start with all the submissive part.” He hesitated before he continued “I’ll be honest with you, angel face, the main reason I want a sub is because I’m tired of having to hire escorts, and not fully fulfill my fantasies.”

“So you basically want to train me… as a dog” Betty growled feeling mad, but also aroused.

“Not as a dog, please, don’t think so low of me. I know it might look wrong, seriously, but you’ll always have the final say on things we do”

“What about my daughter? How do I explain to her when I have to go over to your house? My friends that babysit for me would be suspicious…”

“I told, this takes time, a real dom/sub relationship is based in trust, it’s not like with escorts, they aren’t mine, I don’t take care of them, it’s not the same” he sighed “Think about it this way, instead of dom/sub, I’ll be your sugar daddy, I’ll look not only after you, but your daughter, we’ll have a relationship in everybody’s else eyes, because if you agree I plan to spoil you, because you’ve become mine. You’ll get everything I told you, in exchange of becoming my girlfriend in public, who, when I’ve earned her trust, we’ll act as my sub when we have sex…”

Betty didn’t know if that made her feel better or worse, she knew it was a deal too good to loose. Sweet Pea knocked on the door, Jughead told him to get him, there was a buzz after, letting them know it got unlocked. He simply gave them the scotch and the water, before leaving. Jughead took a sip his drink.

“Think about it, give me your answer by the end of the week, okay?” he suggested. Betty looked at the water, took the cup and also took a sip. The liquid felt good against her throat.

“You’ll only have sex with me once as your sub?”

“I’m not much into vanilla, so I’ll rather that… now, if that’s something you need to be able to feel comfortable, I can try every once in a while”

He was being honest, he didn’t really liked vanilla, but he wanted her to be his, so he didn’t have a problem to consider it.

* * *

Betty got out of his office without saying much, she walked fast towards the bathroom, her face felt hot, she was sure her cheeks were red of how _affected_ she was, not only by all the things he said, but how flattered she felt that he wanted _her._ Even knowing she was a mother, knowing her child would be put first, he still wanted him as her submissive, he’ll respect her when it came to put Aspen’s needs before his, even if that meant ignoring the contract he would made him sign.

‘ _You aren’t really thinking about accepting this, right?’_ her conscience told her, almost as a little angel had posed on her right shoulder, only to argued like if there were a little demo on her left one ‘ _Of course she’s, this is the best deal ever, not only for her but for Aspen’_. Betty splashed some water on her face and shook her head.

She needed to pick Aspen, get the baby her snack, make dinner, after that she’ll help her with the little homework her little girl had, give her a bath and bedtime. She could think about it when she was alone.

* * *

When Aspen finally went to asleep, Betty looked around her; she hugged herself as she started to feel disappointed. Right now they were staying in a motel, until she could get an apartment for them to live, she had one in mind, and she was just waiting for the call to close the leasing contract.

The motel had a full size bed, a small sofa with a little coffee table, an old TV over a chimney and a small desk. They had a small bathroom too, shower, toilet and sink. They were living from take out, for little Aspen was a dream, because it meant she was eating nuggets almost all the time, for Betty was a nightmare, it was extra money she was losing.

 _‘If you would’ve accepted Veronica’s offer you wouldn’t be worrying so much’_ her conscience told her, sighing she walked towards the bathroom so she could have a quick shower before going to bed.

Once the warm water hit her chilly skin, she left out a little moan, allowing herself to enjoy the feeling, not for too long, as she knew that there probably wasn’t many hot water left thanks to Aspen’s prior bath – it was actually a shower, but Betty let her play on the shower’s floor for a bit, splashing as much as was possible.

Her mind took her back to the earlier events, Mr. Jones eyes looking at her, the nickname, his dirty proposition… she couldn’t help but blush when she started to think about what the man would do to her if she agreed:

How would he touch her body? Roughly, teasing, gently? Would he bit her, mark her, leave hickeys for others to see? Would he go down on her, would he trace his tongue all over her? Would he use his fingers first? Would he fuck her mouth? Would he dirty talk to her? What other kinks did the mind have?

She would never be sure at what point she started to play with her body, first touching her tits, squeezing them, then with her nipples, pinching them, twisting them… she moaned, the small amount of pain she inflicted in herself by playing with her already hard little buds went straight to her clit, asking for attention.

She moved her right hand slowly down her abdomen; she didn’t touch her clit right away, moving past it to touch her folds, who were wet, and not because of the water. Betty whimpered, as she imagined how Jughead would move his tongue over it, tasting her. A moan escaped her lips, as she squeezed her left boob a little harder. She pressed her thumb over her clit, which made her hips to buckle up a little, as she started to do slow circles, with her index and middle fingers; she collected a little bit of her wetness, slowly moving them over her entry.

Slowly, she started to slide her fingers in, stopping her thumbs movements. She dreamed about how his finger would feel, his were longer, wider. She wanted them. Hell, as she started to move her fingers in and out, first slowly, then gaining speed, all the woman could think about was in him, and how much she wanted him.

“ _Daddy”_ she whimpered, as her the feeling of pleasure invaded all her body, making her need to lean against one of the walls to not fall, as her legs got a little week with how good the orgasm had feel.

In that moment Betty knew too things, she really needed that and she really needed _him._

* * *

The next day, Betty Cooper left her things in the locker and quickly looked for Sweet Pea, not before letting Louise know she would be back in a few minutes. The older woman didn’t mind, after all Betty was her start worker.

She found Sweet Pea on the line of the small café, she raised an eyebrow but then went back to her normal expression. She walked to him with a confidence she surely didn’t have yesterday.

“Sweet Pea?” she called her voice as sweet as always. The man smiled at her.

“Hey Coop, what can I do for you? How is your little girl?” he asked, as he moved forward on the line.

“Oh, Aspen is good, she was so excited about going to daycare today, and apparently they’ll have a little baking activity today” she allowed herself to tell him, the man was a good guy and always asked her about Aspen. “Look, I’m sorry to bother you, but I need to talk with Mr. Jones, like, as soon as possible” she whispered.

Sweet Pea nodded, holding a sight. He knew that look, he knew what was about to come, but he also knew that there was nothing for me today, because it was Betty’s decision, all he could hope was that his brother-in-law really took in consideration what a sweet girl Betty was.

“Sure, let me get my order and go” the blonde thanked him and nodded.

* * *

Jughead was on his offices, reviewing some manuscripts of the next books to publish on the crime novel department when he heard the knock on the door. He didn’t look up as he raised his voice to tell whoever it was to get in, nor even when the door buzzed and the person walked in, closing the door behind them.

Jughead waiting for a few seconds, getting a little irritated as he waited for the person – he believed it was Ethel – to start talking, he looked up and got surprised when he saw Elizabeth Cooper standing there, her cheeks flushed, as she nibbled her lower lip. Her eyes looked so wide, green and _naïve_. But he knew she wasn’t naïve.

“Elizabeth… what can I do for you?” he asked, his throat got dry, his pants got tight. That woman really affected him.

“I’m here to accept your deal, _daddy_.”

Jughead swore he almost cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?   
> It's been a while since I've written smutty things lol, and I think is the first time I've writen a masturbation scene, it was fun to be honest.  
> Suggestion? Recomendetions? Questions? Leave them here in the comments or on my [tumblr](https://alessianott.tumblr.com/) c:


	8. 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty remembers part of her story, Jughead asks her to come over to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chaaaaaapter!  
> Sorry it took so long guys, hope the way was worthy!  
> I seriously hope the next one doens't take that long, but I have a few things to do for college.

And it went from there, basically.

The first weeks were a little weird for Betty, as she had to come up with an excuse to Veronica and everyone else of how she had got a house in a great school district, with a clean lady’s salary.

A part of her wanted to tell them the truth, she really wanted to, but she had signed the NDA and she was so scared of them judging her for this… so she just told them that her boss saw her curriculum and now she was his secretary, and had a lot of recompenses.

Little Aspen was happy, because her mom was able to spend more time with her, now that Betty wasn’t really working, she still took her daughter to daycare because she knew it was good for the little girl, learning to interact and having friends, and while she was in daycare, Betty looked up on the different online degrees she could sign in…

She wasn’t sure if what she really wanted to do it’ll be able to be learned online… She decided to talk to Jughead; see if he would agree to her going to college, and not going online as they had talked.

Betty sighed as she closed the small old laptop, leaning on her super comfy bed, she closed her eyes for a moment, and her mind just took her back to the moment she told Chuck she was pregnant, because she couldn’t help to feel how everything changed, maybe this time was for better, she could only hope, but she was still scared.

* * *

_Betty arrived the building where he worked, she knew it was close for him to go home, but he would be alone, because he was such a workaholic, staying until the last moment._

_She smiled a little, she loved how passionate he was with his work, how he wanted to be the best of the best, to give them an amazing life, for when they could run away when Betty started to college._

_He promised her she could do whatever she wanted, study anything she desired, as long as she arrived in time at home to cook him dinner, because he wanted that typical family vibe, and she craved it too, somehow._

_When she got out of the elevator she shoot another silent prayer, hoping he would tell her everything would be alright, that he’ll be there for her, that they’ll come up with a plan… because Chuck was always planning, there wasn’t a reason for this time to be different?_

_Betty will never know if she really believed her thoughts in that moment, maybe she was creating the perfect scenario in her head, so she could keep herself together, at least for a little bit longer…_

_She knocked on the door, and when she heard him telling ‘Come in, Susan’ thinking it was his secretary, she took a deep breath._

_“It’s me” she said as she opened the door, to walk in and close it behind her._

_Chuck looked up from his computer, his dark brown eyes looked at her, and he smiled, his perfect white teeth directed to her, and Betty just wanted to cry, because in the back of her mind she knew, oh did she knew, they were a few minutes away of the end of everything._

_“Hey love, what are you doing here?” the dark skin man stood up and walked towards her, Betty started to walk to him too; Chuck hugged her and kissed her, hard and with lust._

_When they broke the kiss, he looked at her in the eyes and raised an eyebrow, worried._

_“Hey, what’s wrong, sugarplum?” he asked, caressing her cheek with his knuckles._

_“Chuck” she whispered, her voice breaking and quickly shook her head, he hugged her and Betty hided her face in his chest, starting to cry, breaking down._

_“You’re worrying me” he said, because she was._

_He did cared about her, maybe it was wrong for a man 26 year-old to fall in love with a teenager, but he did, and he cared about her, and he did want a future with her._

_Yes, it was wrong, that’s why he wanted to run when she turned 18, but he wanted her, he had everything planned so they could be happy, together… or he did until his plans were shattered._

_“I’m pregnant”_

_Chuck fell like cold water started to fall on him, he got frozen, only blinking, his grip tightened… Betty whimpered, scared._

_“What did you say?” he asked, slowly…_

_“I…. I’m pregnant, Chuck” Betty’s voice was a whisper._

_Chuck turned around and took the glass on his desk, he throw it against the wall, making Betty jump._

_She realized she was completely doomed, as Chuck started to crash things, pacing around the office, and all Betty could do was cry silently, scared of how he’ll react if he heard her._

* * *

The sound of a thunder made her jump, taking her out of her memories.

She sighed, trying to concentrate on them, most people were scared of the loud noises, but somehow, the thunderstorms made Betty relax… maybe she felt better knowing nature was loud too, not only her family, her ex, her old bosses… there was always something louder, because nature was stronger, and that somehow comforted her.

She knew it was a matter of minutes for Aspen to wake up to look for her, because for a small baby the loud noises were scary, so Betty put the laptop on the night stand, and once she heard a door of her daughter’s room opening, she went to the hall to look for her baby.

“Hey princess, the loud noises woke you up?” the small girl nodded, as she run to her mom, hugging the woman legs. Betty smiled, picking her daughter up to kiss her cheek. “Everything is okay, Ashy, c’mon, how about we watch Frozen, while you drink a baba in mommy’s bed…hmm? Would you like that?”

Aspen nodded, rubbing her eyes with her small hand, as she laid her head on her mother’s shoulder.

Half an hour later, when her daughter was asleep and she was about to, her phone ringed a message.

* * *

> "Hey there, baby girl. I hope you’re sleeping yet; I just wanted to let you know the contract is ready for you to sign it tomorrow, and I would love for you to spend the night? Daddy wants to see you…"

* * *

Betty blushed, and she crossed her legs, trying to get so relief with pressure.

A part of her wanted to go to the bathroom and pleasure herself, with the toys she had hidden on the top of her closet, away from her daughter’s curiosity, another wanted to take her daughter back to her own bed, but she just couldn’t allow herself to do that.

Betty wanted Aspen have everything she always craved, and that was a mother who put her first, no matter what. And Aspen right now needed her, because her baby was scared of the thunderstorm… Aspen was always first.

* * *

> "Hey Daddy, I’ll have to ask Veronica or Kevin to babysit Aspen, I’ll let you know tomorrow morning?😘"

* * *

She waited for an answer, and those five minutes felt like an eternity.

* * *

> "Fuck, I love when you calm me that, baby girl🤤. Maybe we can add that to your rules😉. Sure, let me know, if no, ask them when she can spend the night, and that day you will totally stay with me…"
> 
> "Didn’t good things come to those who wait, Daddy?😜"
> 
> "I’m not a very patient person, beautiful, you better learn that soon. Let me know, okay? Hopefully I’ll see you tomorrow, good night.😘"
> 
> "Good night"
> 
> "Good night, what?🤨"
> 
> "Good night, daddy…🤭"
> 
> "Good girl."

* * *

Veronica agreed to look after Aspen, even she offered to pick the baby up from the daycare, so she could take the small girl to the park, maybe invite Reggie too… Betty rolled her eyes, because no matter how many time had passed, she knew Veronica still had a thing for Reggie…

They were a thing back in the day, and broke up thanks to the distance, they knew it’ll destroy them, because they needed constant physical contact, they really craved sex, but they didn’t want to hurt the other.

Betty reminded Veronica that Aspen better not come home asking about weird noises or any shit, because then she’ll kill both Reggie and Veronica, the dark haired just laughed and promised that nothing would happen that night with their mutual friend.

Both of them knew it was a lie.

* * *

Jughead let Betty know he’ll pick her up, and they’ll be going to his apartment to have dinner, because he was sure she’ll rather to keep quiet, they didn’t needed the press to make a fuss about them, and she agreed.

He told her he’ll send with Sweet Pea something for her to wear, and he couldn’t wait to see him…

Betty felt nervous and excited, because she was slowly letting herself drown in the see of sins Jughead Jones actually was.

She told herself it was the long time without someone to satisfy her, or maybe she just had a thing for powerful man. Man who knew what they wanted.

But there was something in Jughead’s look, and it she wanted to know what it meant.

* * *

Jughead, obviously, lived in a pent-house in front of Central Park; she rolled her eyes at the thought. This man was powerful and rich, and he wanted everyone to know it.

Sweet Pea took her to an special elevator, he didn’t talk to her much, it felt weird because they were good friends before, was he mad at her for accepting Jughead’s offer? Did he think she was a slut? Did he know what was going on between her and Jughead?

He pressed the bottom, after scanning his thumb, and let Betty go along for the ride.

The blonde had to turn her mind to other thoughts so her anxiety didn’t took the best of her, because she knew it was coming, and she didn’t want to fall once again in that awful old habit of breaking skin.

The small scars were reminder enough.

The elevator doors opened, and there was him, jeans, t-shirt with an ‘S’, flannel, and beanie… and leather jacket.

He looked at her, she was wearing a casual dress, and he couldn’t help but praise himself… okay and Toni too, because Betty looked so beautiful in the light green clothes, with black heels and small bag, her hair falling with soft curls over her shoulders…

The younger woman looked as she was innocent, but Jughead knew from her look she wasn’t… She was an enigma he wanted to understand.

“Welcome, beautiful” he winked at her, Betty took the hand he offered.

At that moment, both of them knew they were ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, let me know what you think!  
> If you guys any questions, let me know in the comments! Or ask me on [my tumblr!](https://alessianott.tumblr.com/)  
> Oh, if you guys are curious :P If my minds decides to work on how I have everything planned, we may have the first hot momment between this two 🤪


	9. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead have dinner, and then things get a little hot.

Betty’s knees felt weak.

Jughead was wearing the most informal outfit she has seen him wearing, and he still radiated that air of dominance that made her go crazy. His leather jacket was something she really wasn’t expecting, that man really kept her on her toes, always surprising her.

“Thank you, SP. You can go now, say hi to JB from me” he said to Sweet Pea, as he took Betty’s hand. SP just nodded, Betty didn’t really paid attention, totally lost in Jughead. When the elevator’s door closed, he smiled at her, now in a more intimate way “You look stunning, angel face” he praised and Betty blushed.

“Thank you, you look really handsome” the blonde managed to say, as she bit her lip.

Jughead used his thumb to release it.

“Don’t bite your lip, unless you’re trying to keep yourself quiet, okay? I want to have dinner first, then we’ll talk the last details and if you agree, we can finally sign that contract” he said, caressing her cheek.

Betty nodded, and Jughead raised an eyebrow:

“I want you to speak your answers, unless I tell you otherwise, okay?” Betty nodded again, but quickly said:

“Yes, I’m sorry”

“Yes, I’m sorry, what?”

“Yes, I’m sorry, daddy”

“Good girl”

Betty knew how that night was going to end, and she couldn’t wait for it.

* * *

She followed him towards the dining room, she would’ve pay attention to the decoration, but she couldn’t move her eyes away from him, there was something about that man she could almost forget about everything around them, when she saw him.

Jughead knew she was following him with her eyes, and he loved how she fell so draw towards him; it helped his ego, but also the increasing desire for her. That woman was an enigma, he knew that, and the fact that she was about to sign to be his, it still blow his mind.

He pulled the chair so she could take sit; Betty smiled at him, showing him her perfect white teeth.

He didn’t thought about it, once she took a sit; he leaned and captured her lips in his.

It took her a second to realize he was kissing her, and another one to kiss him back.

He tasted like chocolate and mint, it was sweet and she liked it, she whimpered when he took her lower lip between his teeth and sucked, she opened her mouth to let out a tiny moan, and he took advantage of the situation, as he put his hand in the back of her neck, his tongue went into her mouth.

When their tongues touched, they both moaned. Betty throw her arms around his neck, looking to deepen the kiss, as he explored with experts movement that just made her grow in need, in desire for him.

They needed air, so they had to break the kiss much to their displeasure.

Breathing a little erratically Betty looked at him, he smiled at her, noticing how red her cheeks were, and the lust in her eyes. Jughead felt proud of himself.

He let go of her neck and walked out of the room, she noticed just then there was two plates and two sets of silverware, with some napkins. The table was covered with a tablecloth: it was white with some black lines on them. The napkins matched, Betty realized.

The walls were painted white, there was two set of plants and some paints hanging on the walls, a chandelier was on the ceiling. The table was perfectly centered so it was in the middle. She noticed a modern crockery cabinet on one of the walls.

The colors that dominated were greys, blacks and whites, it fell a little dark, Betty couldn’t help to think.

Jughead came back with a tray, it had two plates covered and she felt guilty of not offering to help.

“Let’s eat, and then we’ll talk business” he winked and Betty pressed her tights together.

* * *

After having dinner, which Jughead confessed he had asked his maid to leave the lasagna just for him to cook in the oven, Betty felt a little more at ease, because they actually talked about things.

Jughead asked about Aspen, how she felt in the new house, how she was doing in school, and not once Betty noticed that boring look people got when they asked about her little girl.

Betty asked him a little about the company, how he come to it, he just gave her small answers and then throw her another question about the blonde. She noticed he didn’t liked to talk about himself, and that made her want to know more about him.

Now they were in his office, it was similar to the one back in the company’s building; she couldn’t help but feel intimidated, hugging herself for some sort of comfort.

“Are you cold?” he asked, as he walked around his desk to open a drawer, to retrieve a folder, Betty answered with a simple yes, not wanting to explain she felt a little nervous, and when he raised his eyebrow she quickly added ‘daddy’.

He praised her, and she had to hold back a whimper.

“I want you to read it, decided what you’re into, what are your limits, what are total no’s. You’ll realize what I like in this, but don’t feel pressured to say you like something just because I do” he quickly added, giving her the folder.

When she took a sit, he chuckle and shook his head.

“No baby girl, I have a special sit for you, while you read this” he said, moving his head so she noticed another sit, and she whimpered a little, noticing the dildo setting there.

“Daddy…” she whispered, and Jughead walked to get close to her.

“I just want to play a little with you” he started to said, as he took her hips and started to kiss her neck, “getting to know how long you can last, what do you say, princess?” he traced her skin with his tongue, and Betty closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling.

“I… I…” she had to take a deep breath, so she could answer. “Yes, daddy”

“Good girl” he whispered against her neck.

* * *

Betty had a hard time focusing; the toy was deep in her, touching almost in the right place. It had entered without problem, thanks to how wet she already was. Jughead felt really proud of the effect he had on her.

She was happy too; never a person had such influence on her. But as she read the contract, and she imagined all the possible scenes their future held when she agreed –because she already knew she was going to sign – it only made her feel hotter, needier.

There were few things that she had decided were no’s, like needles and blood, for Jughead were listed on the up for trying, but she knew she couldn’t. Others were totally goes for her, like fisting, pet play, butt plugs, anal, the list went on and on.

For a moment Jughead felt he was dreaming, because they had many similar tastes. How could this woman, who looked like an angel, be almost as deprived as him?

 _‘Good girls are bad girls that haven’t been caught’_ he told himself, and once again praised her, as he did every time she chose something or listed it as a no.

He was also impressed, they had been in this situation for the last hour, while he touched her, trying to get her to the edge, but she was able to keep herself from cumming.

He looked at the clock, it was time to continue, especially now that he noticed all that was left was that Betty signed the contract.

He leaned, resting his chin on her shoulder, leaving a kiss on her neck, he moved his hand and rested it just above her center, and Betty nodded and whimpered when he touched teasingly her aching bud of nerves.

“Are you picturing all the things we’ll do, baby?” he asked, whispering to her ear. She nodded, and Jughead spanked her tight.

“Yes, daddy” she quickly said, closing her eyes, enjoying the sting, almost moaning.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so wet” he couldn’t help to said, just to bit her ear.

“You make me wet, daddy” she said, leaning on the chair, starting to move her hips.

“Good, now, tell me: What are you more excited about, angel face?” Jughead started to move his fingers slowly circling her clit.

Betty whimpering, as the ideas started to fill her mind, there were so many and she didn’t knew what she was more excited about. Her hips also seemed to have a mind on their own, looking to get more pressure from Jughead and the feeling of the plastic phallus in her only helping the pressure in her pit of her stomach to grow.

“Tell me, baby…” he took his hand away, and Betty cried, shaking her head.

“Please daddy” she whimpered.

“No cumming for you, until you tell me what you’re more excited about” he said, his tone didn’t help her, making her ache for more.

“I…” Betty swallowed, her cheeks were so hot, and she knew she must have her face extremely red. “I want you to spank me, daddy” Jughead chuckled, walking around her, to appear in front of her.

“And what else, baby?” he said, resting his finger on her clit, but without making pressure or moving it.

“I want you to gag me…” Betty moved her hips again, whimpering.

“No moving, beautiful.” He ordered and she whined, which resulted in another spank to her tight.

“Daddy, please” she said.

“Tell me, I know you haven’t finished… and I promise you’ll be rewarded” he said.

Betty took a second, breathing, trying to calm herself. She took the pen that rested on the desk, signed the dotted line and looked at Jughead in the eyes,

“I want you to fuck me as you please, daddy”

Jughead smiled, and spanked her just right on her clit, which was just what she needed to cum, moaning for him.

“Good girl, baby. And I’ll be more than happy to do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next chapter is the moment you all -and me- have been waiting for :P


	10. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was _his_ sinful angel.

He told her to wait for him on the guest room, her legs were still shaking for the orgasm she had just a few minutes ago, she didn’t know if she should trip until she was just in her wet panties and matching lace bra, but he didn’t told her to do anything more than to stay in the guest room until he went there.

While she waited, the feeling of need for more just came growing, it looked like her body didn’t care if she had not so long ago, in one really strong orgasm, she still felt hot, bothered, she guessed her body was starting to crave a real man after so long, and Jughead looking so sexy and _wanting her_ , hell, it maybe would take more orgasms to her to feel satisfied.

 _I hope he hasa lot of stamina_ , she told herself.

She looked around the room, trying to bring down her necessity to a level she wouldn’t look pathetic, it had white walls, a king size canopy bed, made with dark wood, it was covered with a gray duvet; the pillows had black pillow case.

On each side of the bed, a small night table in dark tones, on one side there was a clock, on the other one it had a small pot with a fake plant, on the walls there were more paintings and this room had posters, she noticed from classic movies.

She titled her head; his house had really dark colors.

She didn’t detailed the rest of the room, because he came in, his look had a hungry look, he was hungry for _her_. Her tights clenched, she felt powerful thinking about how she affected her, then he smiled, a side smiled and she just felt so vulnerable, wanting for him to use her.

It was an odd feeling, and she wouldn’t change it for the world.

* * *

Jughead allowed himself to look at her, enjoy the view of the stunning angel in front of his eyes, _his sinful angel_ ; he couldn’t help to smirk about it. This was the most important moment, if all went well; he knew he wouldn’t allow himself to let her go, because she really was starting to catch him.

And he was planning to allow him

* * *

She swallowed when she saw the cuffs he pulled for his back pocket, she bit her lip, but stays put until he speaks, and his tone makes it clear he is the one in control here:

“Take of your clothes, angel face” he said, Betty took a deep breath and he sits on the loveseat that it’s next to a bookshelf. “Take your time, beautiful” he looked at her, and then he added: “I want you to be comfortable.”

She took another deep breath, and then did as he asked, first she took of her shoes, she almost contained the moan, but decided it to let it out, knowing he would like to hear it.

“You good?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“The heels” she explained looking at him with a small smile, as if she was shy around him.

She took the dress of next, not so fast but not so slow, caressing her body with her hands as she took it off, Jughead smiled, this girl really was a keeper. When she ended in her underwear, he took a deep breath, and started to touch himself over his jeans, after taking his jacket off.

Their eyes met, and she continued, taking off the black lace bra she was wearing, she allowed herself to cup her breast for a moment, tilting her head, Jughead wanted to laugh a little, she was a completely sinful angel.

_His sinful angel_

“Baby, I promise to make you scream so hard that all the city will hear you” he says, moving his hand under his jeans, she giggles and then takes her panties off.

Jughead’s mouth watered, she was shaved.

_Perfect._

* * *

She is cuffed, her hands are cuffed under her back and she has a spreader bar, making her have her legs far apart, she feels exposed, and hot.

He looked at her, enjoying beautiful imagine he has in the bed; she looked so helpless, for him to do whatever he wants with her.

“You remember the safe words, baby girl?” he asked because it was something he dude before the real action started, always.

“Yes, daddy” she said, and he smiles noticing the desperate tone, she was in need.

“Tell them for me” he orders and she takes a deep breath, wanting to tell him to start already, but she wanted to be good, because she _needed_ to cum again.

“Green, go on; yellow, slow down; and red, stop” she recited them, he nodded.

“What else did I told you?” he asked, as he started to get on the bed.

“To tell you anytime I was about to cum, not cum without permission and always tell the truth if I need you to slow down or stop”

“Good, but watch your tone baby, cause I don’t care if you’re desperate, you need to be good and patient for me” she whimpered and nodded fast.

“Yes, daddy” she whispered and bit her lip.

“Good girl, baby. Now be good and don’t move much, every move it’s another minute” he smiled mischievously, and she wondered what he meant.

* * *

Jughead started, touching her legs, enjoying the soft skin under his touch, tickling the inner part of her tights, he took her time, knowing she wanted and needed him made him feel powerful, and he was so into keeping that feeling.

She was being good so far, staying still for him.

He stood up, and noticed she whined low, he ignored it this time, it was still the first session, with time, he’ll had made her into the perfect submissive for him, his perfect girl.

She was almost there, but she still needed to learn a few things so she could be the submissive he wanted, he just had to polish her a little bit.

He took his clothes, not taking his time, just wanting to get out of the uncomfortable barriers. His erection went free and Betty sucked a breath, he smirked, enjoying her expression.

He had a good size, not the biggest guy, but he was thick. And the most important thing, he _knew_ how to used it.

He went back on the bed, he looked at her for a second and then he went directly to her wet center, he moved his tongue slowly first, letting her feel him in every part of her pussy, he stopped just on her clit, where he gave it a small kiss and then trapped the small button between his lips, giving it a hard but short suck.

Betty had to remind herself to stay still, and she almost failed. Her heart started to run fast, her eyes closed, enjoying the sensations.

He worked his magic, his tongue was something amazing. He moved it, tasting every inch of the part that made her a female, and even going down to her ass, she started to moan, but it was with low ones, letting him know she was enjoying.

“You’re being good for me, angel mine. So good, not moving at all… keep like that and I’ll reward you” the praise traveled to the pit of her stomach, she nodded.

“I’ll be good, daddy” she promised, and he just hummed once he had her clit between his lips.

She knew he’ll make her work hard for that reward, but Betty was a fighter in life, so she’ll do whatever it was needed to be good for him.

* * *

She was a mess, she started to beg after a few minutes, but could you blame her? His tongue was wonderful, and her body was aching to feel full, Jughead smirked watching as her entry twitched around emptiness, he put two fingers in her and started to move them in and out, slowly.

Betty moaned, loudly and it went right to his erection.

“I want you to come for me, when I tell you too” he says, starting to eat her out again, paying most attention to her clit, moving his tongue on the aching bud. She fell the pressure starting to grow, knowing she was close.

And she almost moved again, but she remembered in the fuzzy maze her mind had become, after being denied of the orgasm around three times.

“Please daddy, please, can I cum?” she begged, because her entry is starting to twitch around his fingers, that are moving in and out in a hard and fast pace.

He took pity of her, because this is test one, and the second one will be harder. He let her clit go with a ‘pop’, and she whined and moaned.

“Cum for daddy, baby girl”

And the wave of pleasure invaded her, as she moaned for him, not caring if someone else could heard how _daddy_ made her cum.

* * *

He told her she’s a good girl for not moving, not even once, that he’s impressed she’s such a good girl for him, and Betty feels so good for making him happy, a new definition to the world pride appeared for her, and she loved it.

* * *

She’s sensitive, and he knew it, so he bounded her extremities to each post, making her stay on a ‘X’, again, completely exposed at his will. He took out from the night table what he’s planning to use next, and she whimpered, noticing the vibrating wand.

“Are you ready to be a good girl for me again?” he asked and she could just nod, because she was.

* * *

This time she’s relieved he let her move even though it didn’t had much use, because she can’t really move.

He tied the wand to her leg, just about her clit, and he tells her to cum every time she wants to, and it doesn’t take her much time for her to do.

Her first orgasm on the session is quickly followed quickly by the second, but she still didn’t feel the relief she wanted, because her pussy was squeezing around emptiness, and she wanted to be full.

She moaned and whimpered, looking at his erection all the time. Jughead was again on the loveseat, touching himself as he looked at her, and her mouth watered, making her want to cry too, because she wanted him, because she knew that’s what will get the relief she was craving so bad.

He stood up after her third orgasm, but takes out another thing from the drawer of the night table, she whimpered when she noticed the nipple clamps, he smiles at her.

He played with her nipples first, touching them, squeezing them, and then he attacked them with his mouth, sucking them as if he was a hungry baby. Betty screamed, her fourth orgasm invading her, making her a crying mess.

“Shhh… baby, it’s okay, I know what you want” he told her, trying to comfort her. “Color?” he asked, because he had to make sure she’s okay.

“Green, daddy” she said between small whimpers and sobs, and he smiles at her, totally awed for this woman.

“You’re amazing, baby, making daddy so proud” he says and he procceds to clamp her nipples, Betty whimpers at the sting and hot sensation, biting her lower lip and bucking her hips.

“I want you daddy” she said between sobs, and he smiled at her.

“I know baby, and you’ll have me soon” he promises her.

Her fifth orgasm appears when he straddles her and his erection touched her lips.

* * *

He showered her with compliments, asking her again her color, this time he didn’t made her suck him, because he knew he wouldn’t last if she gave him a blowjob, and he wanted to cum inside her.

He was glad she was on the pill, and they both had taken blood examples, because he hated the feeling of condoms, and she told her she didn’t care as long as he was clean.

He gave her a little bit of water and kissed her lips, slowly next.

“I want to be inside of you, are you ready, baby girl?”

All she could do was nod.

* * *

She felt in heaven, she was sure she had died and go to heaven, because this man was amazing and just knew how to pleasure her.

He cuffed her hands again behind her back, letting her legs free, mostly so she could hug his waist with them, so she could feel him deeper.

Jughead entered in her when her slowly first, enjoying all the expression her beautiful face made, she looked so beautiful that he decided to kissed her again, slowly, enjoy each part of her mouth, exploring.

His hands grabbed her by her waist, as his erection started to get into her, making their bodies one, he took his time, and he was glad he did, because she was so freaking tight, it blown his mind the fact that she wasn’t a virgin and that she had given birth, she felt so tight, and so good around him, he was scared to embarrass himself like a teenager cumming before they even started.

“You like it?” he asked her, one he was completely inside her, their eyes met, blue against green, both filled with desire, she nodded and moaned low. “You feel so good around my cock, beautiful, so freaking tight, just for me, isn’t that right?” he asked her, enjoying how her pussy twitched around him, like if it was hugging his member, every time he say something to her.

“Yes, I love it daddy… you feel so good” she say in a whimper, closing her eyes for a moment.

“Look at me baby, I want to look at those pretty eyes while I fuck you” he said to her and she did as she was told, making him smirk “ so good for me, so tight for me…” he says, starting to kiss her neck again, biting and sucking… Betty moaned, knowing he was marking her, in a place everybody could see.

He started to move his hips, a slow pace at first, letting her get used to it, and once she started to moan, he just went faster and faster, enjoying how louder she got every second it passed.

He changed the positions, the pace and the way he fucked, he wanted her to cum at least two times while he fucked her, he moved his left hand to her breast, playing with it, her nipples still sensitive for the previous delicious torment they were put into. His left hand went straight to her clit, and he started to stroke it in fast circles.

“C’mon baby, cum for me” he whispered in her ear, knowing by the sounds he had growing used in the past times, that she was close.

Betty just needed that little push; because she let the pressures in the pit of her stomach invade her in a wave of pleasure.

He smiled, and she knew they weren’t done yet.

* * *

She felt so full again, and that all she could think about, his throbbing member into her, as she moved up and down, riding him, with her hands still tied behind her back, and his hands grabbing her by her hips, helping her to have support.

He was lying, as he looked at her, total bliss in his expression, she was starting to get tired, but she knew what the reward was, and hell if she wasn’t going to get it.

She moved her hips in circles, once she was totally down again, making Jughead mind almost blow, he smiled at her, and she did back.

“You ready for me to cum, baby?” he said, his husky voice sounded so sexy that Betty almost came again.

She nodded fast, so eager for it, wanting to feel the pride of having him cumming for her, because of her movements.

He tightened his grip, starting to moves his hips and helping her go up and down faster.

Betty throwed her head back, filling him so _deep_ , that her body started to shake in pleasure again, and this time Jughead just followed, the filling of his cum painting her insides made her scream.

* * *

He helped her get cleaned, gave her some lotion so her wrists and ankles wouldn’t end with marks, and smiled when he noticed the hickey he had left in her precious neck. She took a shower, and he dressed again, when she got out of the bathroom, he was lying on the bed again, a satisfied grin on his face.

She blushed, and he laughed because it was incredible she felt embarrassed of all the hot things they just had done.

“You are something else” he told her, and she smiled shyly at him, walking to the bed, taking a sit on the edge.

“Thanks… I really enjoyed it” she said, and he smirked.

“I’m glad, because I’m planning on keeping you, you really are the best girl I’ve had” she couldn’t help to answer with sarcasm:

“How many girls have you told that before?” he rolled his eyes, and stood up, walking so he could be in front of her.

“Just you, baby girl, I’m always honest, and I’ve never had a girl that I could give such a good compliment” he was serious, she just bit her lip.

“Thanks?” she’s not sure what to say, and he shook his head with an smiles.

He took her chin between his fingers, making her look up at him, he kneeled so he could kiss her again, taking his time, enjoying her.

“You’re seriously one of a kind, angel face…”

He kissed her forehead and then decided to leave, but she called before he could walk out of the door:

“Jughead?” she’s nervous, he titled his head.

“Yes?”

“I wanted to let you know what I decided to study… But I don’t know if it’s available for an online degree” she explained, hugging herself.

“Leave that to me, love. Get some rest, we’ll talk about it in the morning” he winked at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it happened, people, they had their first time together, I hope it was worth the wait, I'm still new in this of writing smuts lol.  
> Thanks for the support!  
> Go to my [tumblr](https://alessianott.tumblr.com/) if you have any questions, feel free to ask or just chat!  
> News about my current and future works will be announced there!


	11. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty tells Jughead what she wants to study...  
> Everything goes too well, until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient guys!  
> This online trimester is really being rougher than the last one, I just finished some assigments and I'm free until they throw us new things to do, so I decided to finish this chapter that it was half done and see if I can work on start writing the next ones of my other works.  
> I don't know how soon I'll be able to post again, I really got to the part of the carreer that if I fail one assigment I graduate a semester later, so there is were my priority lies.  
> Once again, thank you all for your understanding and the suppor you have showed to this story!

She felt his look on her while she ate breakfast, which once again was cooked by Jughead’s maid previously, just for him to do the final part – in this case, put in the microwave. She had told him she could’ve made breakfast, but he told her to relax, in another moment she could do it, but they had one last thing to discuss.

As she took a piece of bacon in her mouth, she started to feel a little nervous, worried she’ll get mad at her for choosing something that she’ll most likely would need to go to a campus or a place to get her degree.

But it was what she had always dreamed, and it was worth at least a shoot.

She stood up when he finished his food, a few minutes after her, and told him to at least let her clean the dishes; he let her, but kissed her first.

“Damn, you’re delicious” she blushed and smiled shyly.

Once everything was done he suggested for them to take a bath, Betty smiled at the idea and followed him to his bathroom. He told her to strip and get into the tube, and she gave him a small show, swaying her hips and taking her time, causing him to chuckle

She got in the water, feeling proud when she noticed he already was semi hard, thanks to her little performance. She rested against the wall of the tub, watching as him stripped too, biting her lip.

This man was hot; no one could say something different.

He got behind her, making her rest against his chest, and he didn’t wait to start caressing her, while he cleaned her. She smiled, closing her eyes, enjoying the sensations. It was good to feel pampered for once.

“So, tell me baby girl, what do you want to study?” he asked, while he starts to pay attention to her breast, as Betty started to stroke his tights in return.

“I’ve been thinking about it, but I finally decided what I really want to do” he frowned when he noticed her nervousness, stopping his hands for a moment, making her look at him over her shoulder.

“It’s something like med school?” he asked, knowing something like that would mean less time with her…

“No, but as far as I looked, it can’t be online” she bite her lip, hugging herself for a minute.

“What is it, baby? I told you, leave it to me, and I’ll try to arrange something” he promised, starting to moves his hands again.

“I want to go to baking school…” Jughead nodded, smiling at the idea of her making delicious desserts for him to try.

“Then you’ll go to baking school, baby girl” he leaned, to catch her lips in hip, and water fell out of the tub, because Betty turned around so she could face him and kiss him harder.

* * *

A few minutes later they were both cumming, the bathroom floor looked like a pool.

* * *

Jughead sighed in frustration, frowning when another Dean told him there was no way Betty could study what she wanted online. A part of him wanted to tell the blonde girl to choose another thing, but the hopeful look in her eyes when she told him what she wanted to study, and that he’ll do everything he could so she could do it…

He shook his head, there have only been a few more sessions in the last month and he was starting to feel things he never thought he could, not again, at least. Betty got her friends to watch Aspen during those time, but they were growing suspicious about who she was going out with, because they knew her.

He decided to call Toni asking her for an advice, his best friend told him to have a call with the dean so Betty could go two times a week, full day of classes, so he could have her for the rest of the week, along with sharing her with Aspen, of course.

It wasn’t what he would’ve liked, but he didn’t want to crush her dreams, and also having her cooking for him… what was hotter than that?

* * *

He saw her the next day, she was staying the night again, and when he told her what he talked with the Dean of the best baking school of all New York, it was Betty who jumped to his arms to kiss him.

* * *

Betty started Baking School the following week, she was so excited about it, she took notes to everything her teacher said, highlighting things with different colors: green for search, yellow meant it was important because her teacher make a remark about it, purple was possible for future exams… it went on and on.

* * *

“How was the first day, baby girl?” he asked when she picked up her phone. She had just got out of her last class; she smiled brightly and almost squealed.

“It was awesome! I have some homework already and I can’t wait to start it!” she told him, her happiness was so contagious that it made him smile.

“I’m glad, angel face. I can’t wait for the practice part, I bet you’ll be the best” her heart skipped a beat, making her blush at his compliment. “Talking about practice, around what time are you going to come?” he asked turning his chair, so he could watch outside his window.

He was still at his office, today had been a long one, but knowing it was session day made it all worth it. He couldn’t wait to see her and play with her; it’s been a week thanks to Aspen catching the flu.

But truth to his word, he told her to take care of the little girl, and even a delivery of the girl’s favorite candies and treats came to her door, along with a unicorn stuffie, making the moody baby lighten up a little.

She was thankful he understood Aspen was always first, and he even complimented her about it.

“I should be around 6… I have to pick Aspen from daycare and then get her ready so she can stay at Cheryl’s tonight… which made me remind about something” he raised an eyebrow when he noticed the change in her tone.

She was nervous…

“What’s wrong, Betty?” his confusion was obvious, making her feel a little scared.

“So… my friends are blackmailing me to meet the mysterious guy… they told that if they don’t meet you in Veronica’s reunion, then they won’t look after Aspen? Unless is for an emergency… and they’ll told me the difference it’s obvious, because I suck at lying”

Jughead sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, sinking in the information. A part of him knew this was going to happen, eventually. The part of having an specific sub, one with a kid, meant that he had to play the ‘couple’ card, which was totally going to evolve to bringing Betty to events, to keep the façade towards her friends completely real…

_It didn’t really bother him_ …

She started to get nervous as second passed and he didn’t answered, she pull the phone away from her ear as she walked down the hall, to the exit of the building, to check if the call had been cut.

“Daddy?” she called, making him come out of his thoughts, his pants getting tight, imagining her calling him that as she was in public… he shook his head.

“Sorry baby, I got caught in thoughts… I guess we have to count that as a date, don’t you think?” both get surprised by their choice of words, not really knowing if he was telling it in the real meaning or as a joke…

Betty decided to go along with it, as if was a joke, knowing it was the most logical option…

“Of course, I’ll be honored to have you as my date to the reunion!” she giggled and he smiled.

“Believe me, _I’m_ the lucky one”

* * *

She arrived first to his apartment, leaving things in the guest room that has slowly started to become hers, it was an hour before he arrived from work, and she knew the maid had the day free, because Jughead like them having the place for themselves.

Being honest, she liked when it was just the two of them.

She was so happy with her day that she wanting to share it with him, and what better way than cooking him something delicious?

Putting the food the maid had premade in the microwave and the fridge, Betty took the ingredients to make something she knew she couldn’t go wrong with: Pot Roast.

She stared to cook the vegetables, making sure they were just the right length… she was kind of a perfectionist when it came to cooking…

The time passed flying, and before she knew it she was making mashed potatoes to have it with it too, because mashed potatoes with Pot Roast was a good option too.

When she was done, she heard the door opening and she smiled, pulling the last detail on the table.

“Baby girl?” his voice made her shiver and she had to content herself for squeaking in respond. Taking a deep breath she answered:

“I’m here!” she said, thanking internally that she had took a moment to change when she was letting the food cook at the stove. She was wearing a summer dress along with black flats, her hair was up in a bum and no make-up, she was all natural and Jughead could die of how beautiful she looked. “I hope you don’t mind I made dinner, I wanted to start practicing” she explained, biting her lip.

“It smells amazing” he said and she grinned happily, feeling proud and relieved.

“Please, take a sit while I get the food?” she asked, and he chuckled at how adorable she was.

He did as he was told, waiting as the beautiful woman brought the things from the table, and when he offered to help, she pleaded him to let her do this, because it made her happy. He couldn’t go against that.

When Betty finally took a sit at his right side, he smiled at took the glass of wine she had poured, raising it and guiding towards her. She understood and brought hers against his, toasting in silence, a smile in both their faces.

He took a bite of the food and couldn’t help to moan, which traveled just to Betty’s button of pleasure, making her close her legs. Pride and arousal were now invading her body.

“You are seriously amazing, lovely” he complimented, before taking the next bite of the food.

“Thank you, remember to keep space for the dessert” she told him, before she started to eat too.

He smiled, cheekily.

“Oh, believe me, angel face, I’ll leave plenty space for the dessert.” Betty couldn’t help but blush.

* * *

Betty served him a home-made brownie, with two scoops of ice cream she had found in the refrigerator. He smiled like a kid having chocolate, only to moan and compliment her again once he finished it:

“God, baby girl, I totally understand why you want to go to baking school… you’re incredible” she beamed and couldn’t help to kiss his cheek, only to have him put a hand in her neck to bring her to his lips.

It when fast, the arousal of all the sounds he had made had been building tension in Betty, she needed release… needed him. And Jughead was not in a better position. He wanted her, feeling so hot for having her cooking for him, one of the best meals he had ever eat in all his life… he really had got the best girl in the world to become his… submissive.

He picked her up as they kissed, her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, his hard erection pressing against her, clothes being the most annoying barrier they could’ve had.

When he put her in bed in the guest room, finally starting to take her clothes off, her phone started to ring, making them jump.

They frowned, looking at each other, Betty shook her head.

“Maybe it’s nothing, if it’s a real emergency they’ll call again” she said, before bringing him back to her, kissing him.

Jughead smiled against her mouth, enjoying how much she wanted him… just how he wanted her.

The fun was cut short again, her fun was ringing again and he sighed.

“Better check it out baby, it must be nothing, but make sure and I’ll take care of you after” he said, before kissing her shortly.

She sighed too, standing up and walking to her purse, taking her phone and frowning when she read her raven haired friend’s name on it. A strike of worry started to come to her.

“V?” she asked when she picked up.

“Betty… Cheryl and Aspen were in an accident”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for leaving you guys like this! I hope I can write the next chapter sooner than later, hopefully my professors will lay low for a bit as we're starting the second part of the trimester!  
> Once again, thank you all for the support!  
> If you have any doubts or want to know any news regarding my stories, check my [tumblr!](https://alessianott.tumblr.com/)


End file.
